Viva La Vida
by kimferdehween
Summary: Yes she was a witch; A clever witch to be exact.' SasuHina. One Shot. I'm not sure if it's good. I am half asleep when I wrote it. Read and Review!


_**A/N:** Here is a second one-shot I'm doing, so don't mind if I'm still a little rusty eheh. I'm also almost done with my latest fanfic, 'The Last Farewell'. Just have to think of a way to end the chapter, lol. Anyways heres just a little treat for all those fans of mine. w00t, haha. :) This song is after my favorite 'Coldplay' song, 'Viva La Vida'. I found this song absolutely amazing so I definately want to dedicate this one shot to the song and to the wonderful artists, 'Coldplay'. Oh, and the couple is obviously Sasu**X**Hina. :)  
_

**_Enjoy!_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pacing back and forth, Sasuke was thinking about how exactly he was going to go on with this.

The only thing on his mind was _her._

'_I swear, she is a witch._' Sasuke smiled to himself.

_Kind, Loving, Beautiful, Intelligent, Giving, Humble, Understanding,_**_Perfect. _**

That was all the things she was; All the things he **_wasn't._**

Deciding that living with uncertainties was not a way to get through life, Sasuke decided to live a life that allowed him to take risks.

The first risk?

_Letting out his true emotions._

Standing in front his desk he dialed the womans number to confront her about this situation.

"_Moshi Moshi, Hyuuga Hinata speaking._"

Sasuke cleared his throat and prepared himself to confront her.

"Hinata? This is Sasuke Uchiha, from school. I believe we have some..._business_ to discuss."

Over the phone line, Sasuke could sense her nervousness on the phone line and smirked to himself in male pride at it.

"_Y-Yes?_"

Grinning into the telephone he closed his eyes as he prepared himself for this moment.

"Hinata, you are fully aware that I indeed, think you are a witch?"

Hearing silence on the other line made Sasuke grin even wider.

"_N-N-Nani? Are you just calling me to Verbally H-Harass me, Mr. Uchiha?"_

Chuckling into the phone Sasuke was fully aware that nore the woman on the other line was holding back her tears from a simple remark he had made.

"Nonsense Miss Hyuuga, I am not the kind of man to do such thing. My pride and dignity is too high for me to do so."

Taking a seat in front of his desk he was just on, he brought his feet above the desktop for his personal comfort.

Chocking through the phone, Hinata let out a surprised low gasp.

"_Then why do you call...?"_

Sighing into the phone Sasuke started to explain himself.

"Well you see, I am about to explain that Miss Hyuuga."

Frowning to himself, Sasuke sighed and chuckled once again.

"_W-What's so funny Mr. Uchiha?"_

Sasuke merely relaxed himself before preparing himself to talk again.

"You should not be rushing a man like I_. _Hasn't your mother told you that _Patience is a Virtue?_"

Gritting her teeth Hinata held back her verge of anger to spill out.

"_My mother is dead. She died when my younger sister was born. I was only 3. I don't believe she has told me that quote those 3 years I have known her._"

Impressed with the non stuttering, Sasuke found that this was his breaking point.

"I am truly sorry for the intrusion on your personal life. I know the pain you must've gone through for my mother also died when I was around the age of 9. Perhaps we could discuss more details about our similar life through...dinner?"

Not believing how stupid this man really is Hinata let her **_true_** side out.

"_I am sorry, but why should **I** go out with a man who is simply this blunt and this rude? Not to mention your stupidity is worse than a blind rooster._"

Simply attempting to hold back his laugh, Sasuke calmed himself.

"And your reasoning for not accepting...is?"

Shocked by his words, Hinata could not believe how stupid this man could be.

"_You simply and bluntly just i-i-insulted me! You called m-me a witch and took my mother's death for a reason to h-h-have dinner with you!" _Hinata said with an aggravated tone.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." Sasuke said into the phone.

"I must say Miss Hyuuga, it is the truth."

Sasuke took a pause and waited for the woman's reaction.

"_Then, what is **your** reasoning for doing such things?" _Hinata said in a more intense, angry tone.

Laughing into the phone line again Sasuke just simply sighed.

"You were the only woman to ever put a spell of your love on my heart. You see, I know your pain. If you allow me, it could be _our pain. _I would love to hear stories about your family and help you feel happy to talk about it instead of feeling depressed about it. Hinata, I love you and I always will_. _So please, I _consider_ the offer."

And with that Sasuke hanged up his phone leaving a shocked Hinata at the end of the phone cord.

**_Yes, Sasuke must admit she was clever. The only clever woman to steal his heart._**

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know if it's good but anyways I want to go to bed now so I at least hope you enjoyed itt. Good Night :)  
**_

Read and Review? :)


End file.
